Sometimes It's Everything
by soulache
Summary: When her world is falling down, Maxie finds out maybe she's not so alone afterall. Spinelli/Maxie. Review, and let me know if you want more chapters
1. I'm Sick Of Seeing You Cry

The world was bearing down on Maxie Jones.

She walked through the dark streets of Port Charles, not caring about the danger, and certainly not caring about the cold rain that was pouring down. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone, and she had thought out here in the midst of the rain smacking against the pavement, she could drown them out. It was proving useless. She thought about legs, dead legs, legs bent on concrete steps and legs dangling from ceilings. She thought about wrists without pulses, skin without colour. Eyes without life.

Maxie didn't jump at the shadows as she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Georgie, her beautiful sister, the only person who had been there for her every time she needed someone. She hadn't treated Georgie the way she wished she had, but how was she to know her life would end so suddenly, so tragically? She would give anything to have one more moment with her sister, to apologize to her, to tell her that she would take her place in a second if she could.

When the thoughts of Georgie weren't floating through her mind, thoughts of Cooper were. He was the only guy she had loved that she hadn't had to trick into staying, trick into caring. He was the only one who had simply loved her. A shiver passed through her small frame and a sob built up in her throat. The two people she had loved, the two people she had needed were gone. Gone.

Her chest began to restrict and breathing grew hard. She bent at her waist and set her hands on her knees as she struggled for air. There was no where left to go. No one left to turn to. If she went to her family, it would only cause them to worry more about her. She looked up at the sky and the rain began to mix with her tears. Suddenly a memory came of Georgie talking about her bestfriend. The one she could turn to no matter what. The boy she had been working with to prove Coop was innocent. Spinelli.

Maxie began running in her heels, quite dangerously, to the pent house and didn't stop until she was at the door. She began knocking, but there was no answer. Maxie continue to knock desperately.

"Spinelli! I need to talk to you! Answer the damn door!" Nothing. What time was it? Eleven? One a.m? Two? She had lost all concept of time. "Fuck. Spinelli. Please, please, please."

She sunk down the wall and began sobbing into her knees. All she could hear was her own erratic breathing and the thoughts that would forever haunt her. She brought her fist up to bang on the door uselessly and was surprised when she heard someone inside. She knocked again. Maxie heard the door unlock, but she didn't bother to get up.

"Hello?" Spinelli's sleepy voice filled the air around her. It was confused and then she realized he hadn't looked down and even seen her yet. "Who woke The Jackal from his peaceful slumber?" He murmured.

Maxie slowly got up and ran her fingers awkwardly through her hair. Each second she stood looking at him, she realized more and more what a bad idea this was.

"It's just me, Spinelli," she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I'm just going to... you know, show myself out."

Maxie began to turn and walk away when she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist lightly. Part of her was shocked her would try to stop her, the other part of her knew he would which is why she came.

"Wait, Precipitation Penetrated Blonde One. What brought you here at this silent hour?" Spinelli's hand let go of her wrist and placed it uncomfortably on the back of his neck.

"I had no where else... there wasn't anyone... I'm alone," Maxie began sobbing. She was embarrassed to lose control like this, even if it was Spinelli.

Spinelli took her by the shoulders and wordlessly guided her inside and shut the door them. Maxie continued to cry and not knowing what else to do, Spinelli gathered her cautiously into his arms. When he felt no resistance he began to run his hand up and down her wet back, not caring that she was getting him wet.

"I can't do this," she whispered against his shoulder. "I can't do this anymore. I can't. I can't."

Spinelli pulled away and looked down at her questioningly with his dark brown eyes.

"Sorry, The Jackal didn't quite catch your utterances." He looked into her blue eyes and was a little frightened at what he saw. This was not Maxie. Her eyes were afraid, hopeless and tired. Her eyes almost looked dead.

"It was nothing," she took a step towards the door. "Thank you for being so nice to me, Georgie was right about you. I'm going home now."

Maxie's hand was on the knob and she began to open the door, but almost jumped when Spinelli's hand slammed it shut. This was not like Spinelli. She just wanted for it to be over, for her life to be over. It should've been her. Not Georgie, not Cooper. It always should have been her. She was The Bad Blonde One. She spun around to look at him and his face hovered inches above her.

"I would not feel right about letting you leave. I don't believe The Sad Blonde One is in a very good mind frame right now."

"I wish..." Maxie trailed off as she slumped against the door. Spinelli took a step backwards once he was sure she wouldn't try to run, and she sunk down the door onto the floor.

"What is it you wish for?" Spinelli questioned as he sat down indian style infront of her. He rested his head on his hands and regarded her steadily.

"I wish I was dead," Maxie breathed with her eyes closed.

* * *

"I wish I was dead," Spinelli thought he heard her say. That couldn't be right, not The Bad Blonde One. He shook his head and tried to reboot his brain but came up with the same sentence.

"P-pardon?" He couldn't stop his voice from cracking dangerously.

"I wish I was dead. I mean, let's face it, it should've been me. Not Georgie. Hey, you know, I bet if I had died you and Georgie would've even gotten together and been happy eventaully."

"Don't say that," Spinelli was too shocked to process what he was saying anymore.

"And even if it won't change anything... I still wish I was dead because this hurting won't stop. It won't stop."

"I miss Georgie very much too. You aren't going to..." Spinelli couldn't even bear to finish his sentence. Maxie was not his favorite person, but the more he began to learn about her the more he began understand her. And the more he understood her, the more he... liked her.

Maxie shook her head no and then buried her face into her knees again. She was there, all curled up and fragile on his floor. He didn't know what to do in situations like this. They were not the best of friends, so he did not know what was preferable to say. He slid his body up against the door next to her and cautiously, as he always was with touching Maxie, stroked her wet hair. He was surprised to feel the girl he once nicknamed The Hostile One scurry into his side.

"What can I do to provide you some solace?" He whispered close to her ear.

"It helps to feel you here. Your warmth. You're alive. It makes me feel safe."

"Speaking of safety, and I'm sorry if I sound like my grams here, but it wasn't the most wise thing for you to be wandering here this late. Or early. If the Clean Cut Cadet is as innocent as you believe him to be, then the real killer is still skulking around."

"I couldn't breathe in the house."

"Take a taxi next time. Even if you have no money, The Jackal will pay."

"This won't happen again. I promise."

"I hope it does," Spinelli said thoughtlessly. He realized how stupid that sounded when her face spun towards him. "Not that I hope you feel so hopelessly hopeless again. Just that I hope you know to come here if you ever feel alone. You're not alone, you know? The Jackal is here."

"No, Spinelli. You're here, not The Jackal. I'm grateful too, but you're not my friend. I just... I remembered Georgie saying how she could always go to you if she needed to. And I just... "

"We're... not friends?" That stung a little bit. He thought, perhaps in the realm which he resided solely in, that they had begun to develop a relationship of sorts.

"You don't need friends like me."

"You're not the only one who feels alone," Spinelli said as he looked away from her.

"What about Fair Lulu?" Maxie questioned with sarcasm.

"She's wonderful, in theory. Which is basically all she seems to be as of late, a concept. When I lost Georgie I thought I could count on Lulu to help me through. She's been a little absent as of late though."

"I'm not a good friend Spinelli."

"You're here," he said. "Sometimes, even if you can't find the words, simply _being _with another person is enough."

"Sometimes it's everything."

"Indeed," he breathed.

Spinelli placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Maxie rested her head against him and together they simply _were._


	2. The Plot Is Slow, Take A Nap

Holding his bag of BBQ chips in his teeth and his orange soda in one hand, Spinelli fished out his cellphone which was beckoning him from his pocket. Quickly, as to not miss the call, he scanned the number and it didn't compute to a face he knew. At the last minute he remembered to drop the chips from his mouth as he was flipping his phone open.

"This is The Jackal, how can I direct your call?" Spinelli said into his phone, unsure of how to answer the phone like a normal person would when dealing with a stranger.

"You know, you sound like one of those receptionists. If Jackaling doesn't work out for you, you may have a shot at a career answering phones," said a female voice on the other end. The voice contained a sarcasm that would be hard to miss. It was Maxie.

"Jackaling?" Spinelli questioned amused that she had used one of his terms.

"Yeah, you know. Whatever you Jackals do," he could picture he dismissively waving her tiny hand.

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways."

"Ah, The Cunning Cellphone Connection Curator," Spinelli let out a nervous laugh.

"That's a tongue twister. I think maybe we should stick with The Bad Blonde One," she said breezily. Spinelli felt a twinge of remorse and made a mental note to find her the perfect nickname soon.

"So, what can the Jackal do for you on this lazy Sunday afternoon?"

"Company. Maybe a movie?"

"A movie with Maxie?"

"Yeah. The house is suffocating me. I need to get out for a bit, and thought maybe you could use some company. If you have other plans though-"

"No!" Spinelli cut her off. "The Jackal is at a complete loss for activities. Would you like me to come to you?"

"Depends. Is Jason off doing whatever cold stones do?"

"Stone Cold, and yes, he's currently unpresent."

"It was a play on words," he could practically hear her eyes rolling. "I'll pick up the movies, what do you want to see?"

"Oh, I most desired to view-"

"Who am I kidding? I don't care. I'll be over soon," Maxie said and left Spinelli smiling into dialtone.

* * *

Maxie quickly made her way through the movie section and strolled through the older sections. She blindly grabbed at any three movies and made her way to the cash. On the way out she passed a gum ball machine and was reminded of the times her and Georgie would used to beg Mac for quarters. Maxie quickly pulled her wallet back out, and groped for two quarters. The machine gave her one shiny pink gumball and a shiny blue one which she haphazardly tossed into the movie bag.

Quickly she made her way to Jason's and opened the door without knocking. Spinelli was expecting her and she didn't see the point of making him run to the door to greet her. As she scanned the room she saw him by the kitchen door and he turned slowly to face her. He had an empty glass and dish in his hand, along with a half eaten bag of chips. When she realized he was cleaning up she couldn't help but smile a little to herself.

"Marvelous Maxie! Your arrival has caught me unprepared," he shot her a small grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Marvelous Maxie? Didn't take you long to come up with that one," she said with a rueful arch of her eyebrow. "You better take those into the kitchen before you drop them."

"Ah, yes. Just give The Jackal a moment."

When Spinelli disappeared into the kitchen, Maxie took the time to lean down and begin to unlace her boots. She was working on her second boot when she heard Spinelli re-enter the room.

"Top of Maxie's head, what movies did you decide to settle upon?"

"Uh," Maxie looked up with a grin. "Honestly, I may have went into the whole thing a little blindly."

"This should be quite interesting then."

Maxie began to tug off her left boot, but it wasn't budging. She plopped down on the floor, knowing it was easier to take it off not balancing on one leg, and began to pull at the boot. No success.

"My boot is being such a bitch," Maxie growled frustratedly.

"In need of some assistance?" Spinelli asked kneeling down infront of her.

"What do you propose?" Maxie asked blowing a stray piece of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Well, if I may?" Spinelli awkwardly gestured for her leg. Shrugging Maxie placed her foot on his thigh. Spinelli examined the boot carefully as if it were a computer algorithm he couldn't understand. "Why would you ever wear these?"

"These are perfectly gorgeous," Maxie defended.

"Uh, right. They just seem to octopus themselves to your limbs."

"Well, are you going to help or not?"

"Serenity, Impatient One. I'm getting to it," he shot back. Spinelli noticed the laces hadn't been undone to the bottom, so he began to clumsily make work of them. Once he was finished he placed his hand, which was much larger than Maxie would've suspected, underneath her knee and used his other hand to gently wiggle her foot to freedom.

"Thank you," Maxie sighed. "Now I'm really glad I bought you a present."

"A present?" Spinelli's dark eyes sparkled.

Maxie reached down to get the movie bag and pulled out the two perfectly round gum balls. Spinelli laughed softly and Maxie felt her day begin to get better.

* * *

"Pink or blue?" Maxie asked Spinelli.

"I would most appreciate the blue one," Spinelli requested as he held his palm out.

"Are you sure?" Maxie asked.

"Of course!"

"I heard you were more of a pink man," Maxie suggestively wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Spinelli rolled his eyes at the mention of The Regrettably Pink Room. How could he not have expected a little ribbing about that from Maxie?

"Fine. The blue goes with the windows to your soul anyway," Spinelli muttered. Maxie placed the pink gum ball into his hand, and he shoved it into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had bought himself gum out of a machine. The taste took him back to a day before he was The Jackal. When Maxie was busy standing up he snatched the movie bag.

"Pump Up The Volume... The Virgin Suicides... and..." Spinelli couldn't hold in his laughter, "Some Kind Of Wonderful?! You've got to be kidding me! Marvelous Maxie, what have you done?"

"Oh, shut up and put one in, would you?" Maxie said as she sat down on the couch and moved around to get comfortable. Spinelli decided on Pump Up The Volume, completely ruling out The Virgin Suicides on account of Cooper. Figuring she wouldn't want to stay longer than one movie anyway, he put Some Kind Of Wonderful back into the plastic bag.

Spinelli hopped onto the opposite end of the couch, both of the curled against the arms, and turned the movie on. Spinelli could vaguely recall this movie and slowly began to get into watching it. A few times he could hear Maxie laugh, and looked over to find her smiling at the television almost completely unaware of him. During the middle of the movie she left to go to the bathroom. When she came back she sat back down, only this time she was sitting in the middle of the couch, much closer to him.

A few minutes later he saw her draw her legs up to her chest and wrap her arms around them. Spinelli wondered if she had caught a chill. He leaned over and nudged her with his elbow.

"Is your body at the less than optimal temperature?" Spinelli whispered.

"If that's your weird way of asking if I'm cold, then yeah, a little."

"I'll get you a blanket," Spinelli said as he bounded onto his feet. He was almost already out of the room before he heard her weak protests that she could get her own blanket if he would've told her where they were. "What kind of gentleman would The Jackal be if I let you do that?" He asked as he raced back in and spread the blanket ontop of her with a flourish.

They silently watched the movie with Spinelli still leaning against the arm of the couch, and Maxie in the middle. He could feel Maxie shifting around under the small blanket. When he looked over he found her staring at him.

"Wanna share?" She held up the corner of the blanket, inviting him under.

Spinelli wasn't particularly cold, but he shifted under the blanket anyway. He tried not to notice the way his thigh tingled when it brushed against hers. He began to try intently to watch the screen, but moments later felt Maxie's head against his shoulder. Spinelli looked down and was surprised to find her fast asleep. Perhaps the same nightmares that had been waking him had been waking her.

"Sweet dreams, Maxie Mine," he said as he bravely dusted a kiss ontop of her head. Spinelli knew she was not his, nor would she ever be, but the name had slipped out quite naturally. The perfect nickname for Maxie, one he would only be able to utter in the privacy of his own delusional mind.


	3. And Things Like Chemistry

_Authors note: Well, since I'm alone on Valentines Day, I figured the least I could do is bring Spinelli and Maxie a little closer.

* * *

_"You know what today is, right?" Maxie asked as she sat opposite of Spinelli at the diner.

"Of course. It's Thursday," Spinelli muttered distractedly as he clacked away on his laptop.

Maxie rolled her eyes to herself. How could he be so smart, but so completely dense? She leaned forward on her elbow and shut his computer. She had to stifle a laugh when Spinelli's fingers nearly got caught in it.

"It's Valentines Day, you freak," Maxie said good-naturedly. She watched Spinelli's dark eyes pop open in shock and then blink dumbly a few times.

"Y-you know, Valentines day originated-"

"Save it. Got a date?" Maxie asked with an arch of her eyebrow. Spinelli continued to blink. "Oh, of course you don't. If you did you probably would've remembered it was Valentines Day."

"Snarky," Spinelli shot back as he opened his laptop again. Maxie leaned forward and shut it again. Spinelli sighed in defeat and looked at her. "What do you want, Marvelous Maxie?"

"Well, I hate being alone on Valentines Day. I was hoping you'd want to hang out, maybe watch another movie or something?" Maxie felt a little nervous asking Spinelli to make time for her, she wasn't really comfortable with the notion of having a good friend.

"I don't know," Spinelli said pretending to consider. "Last time your viewing choices were less than stellar. Then you fell asleep on my arm causing my arm to follow suit."

"Hey! I apologized for that!" Maxie protested laughingly.

"No, you didn't."

"Well, I meant to. It won't happen again," Maxie promised.

"It's okay. The Jackal didn't mind."

"So?"

"How about we just watch television. I'm sure there will be many corny shows for you to unleash your snark on."

"Sounds wonderful," Maxie said as she grabbed her purse and stood up. "It's a date."

* * *

Maxie's parting words rang in Spinelli's head over the music blaring through his Ipod. Of course, he knew she hadn't meant it like that. It wasn't actually a date, but his heart couldn't help but do a nervous jig at the thought.

Spinelli was beginning to pick up magazines off the coffee table when the door swung open and Maxie entered. He couldn't fight the slight blush that crept up his cheeks, as if he were caught doing something embarrassing.

"Spring cleaning?" Maxie suggested unhelpfully.

"Just wanted you to be able to move without your limbs knocking something to the floor," Spinelli said as he tossed the magazines on the chair.

"Because you figured we'd be having passionate sex on the coffee table?"

"W-what?" Spinelli stuttered. "No. No! The Jackal would never presume such a thing-" Maxie's musical laughter cut off his rambling and his heart began to beat again.

"Don't mess yourself, Spinelli."

Maxie walked over to the couch, swinging the plastic bag on her arm the whole way. Something in the bag was making a suspicious rattling noise. Maxie sat down and Spinelli followed, perching himself on the arm closest to her.

"What's in the bag, Marvelous Maxie? Please tell me you didn't let loose another blind rampage on the movie store."

"Keep that up and I'm not going to share," Maxie said as she shot him a dark look.

"The Jackal offers his most earnest apologies. In fact, I loved all of your movie choices! I have never seen such masterful portrayal of the-"

"I hate you, you know that right?" Maxie dug her hand in the bag and tossed a plastic heart shaped box at him filled with conversation hearts. Spinelli fumbled, but caught it.

Spinelli peeled open the lid and picked one up. The little purple heart said_ 'You're pretty' . _Spinelli slid down the arm of the couch next to her, their arms brushing and grabbed her hand. He placed the little heart in the center of her palm.

"I think this one is yours," he commented. He felt a surge of emotion at soft smile, and a surge of something else entirely when she popped it between her pink lips. "Why don't any of these relate to me? There isn't one that says _'Get Jackalled' _or _'Your html skills blow me into another dimension' _or-"

Spinelli was cut off when Maxie's little hand swung in front of his face and pressed a little heart to his mouth.

"Just eat it, would you?"

Spinelli grabbed her wrist and moved it down. As it passed her fingers brushed against his bottom lip and he felt a shock of electricity that threw his mind back to high school science classes.

"I want to see what it says, since this one came from the Marvelous Maxie herself. Ah, interesting," Spinelli said with a secret smile on his face. This worked out perfectly.

"What? What does it say?" She asked tugging at the corner of his beanie.

"It says, _'I'm yours_.Well who am I to argue with a conversation heart-" Spinelli popped it into his mouth and chewed. "A conversation heart that tastes like toothpaste."

"Yeah, they're pretty disgusting," Maxie said popping another one into her mouth and Spinelli laughed as he followed suit.

"So, what do you want to watch-" Spinelli broke off as he handed her the remote and triumphantly added, "Maxie Mine?"

* * *

Maxie's heartbeat stuttered a little when he called her that. Pressing a hand to her chest, she hoped her heart wasn't failing.


	4. I Need You In My Blacker Days

Author's Note: Yeah, back to my angsty roots. There's some swearing in here too, so watch your eyes.

* * *

_  
It was dark and Maxie knew she shouldn't be out walking alone this late, but here she was. She pulled her jacket closer around her as she shivered at the feeling of someone watching her from beyond the shadows. The wind began to emit an ominous howling noise as it blew her blonde hair infront of her eyes. For a moment, she was completely blinded by the strands. When she finally regained her sight there he was._

_He was dressed as black as death, which obviously wasn't much of a stretch. Maxie tried to take a step backwards but found her feet were frozen to the spot. When Maxie looked down at her feet to will them to move she realized where she was. Maxie was standing on the cement steps where her sister Georgie had known her last breath. Horrified she looked up at the masked man and he took another step forward. She realized there was nothing she could do._

_"It wasn't her I wanted, Maxie. You know that. Everyone knows that." _

_"I know! Alright! I know! It should've been me!" Tears began to fill her eyes as she twisted her body trying to get her feet to move._

_"Everyone wishes it had been you, including me. I wanted nothing to do with Georgie." He took another step forward, now holding the cord up threateningly._

_"You don't think I know that it was my fault?" Maxie whispered. She was now standing completely still with her hands fisted weakly by her sides. She couldn't feel the cold air, she couldn't feel the fear of impending death, she couldn't feel anything but guilt._

_"Everyone knows it was your fault. Everyone blames you. Just one more life you ruined. It's all they can see when they look at you," he said tauntingly as he now took another step and stopped directly in front of her._

_"Every day... Every single day I wish it had been me." The tears were now flowing freely down Maxie's face and she felt no need to wipe them away. She did not deserve to have her tears wiped away, she knew this._

_"That can be arranged."_

_He wrapped the cord around her neck and Maxie did not move. He began to pull tightly, the cord turning the pale neck of her flesh red and broken. She could no longer breathe properly, the air began to leave her body and she felt dizzy. Her legs were trembling and spots were dancing before her eyes. He followed her as she sunk down onto the steps, still strangling her. Suddenly Maxie's body went limp and it was over._

_Her last though was that this is where she belonged.

* * *

_Maxie woke up with sweat running lazily over her collarbone, tears running fastly down her cheeks. She was gasping for breath, fighting the feeling of her chest collapsing in on her. Quickly she glanced around her room and assured herself it was just a bad dream. Maxie clenched her hands on her comforter and shook her head. It wasn't just a bad dream. It was all true. Every part of it had been true.

Jumping out of her bed, not bothering wiping the tears away from her face much like in the dream, she spun around on her heel looking for her light switch. Once the light was on she began rummaging through her dresser for a pair of jeans and a sweater. She made quick work of changing her clothes, ran her hands through her hair and threw her jacket on. She made her way as quietly as possible out of the sleeping house.

As Maxie walked through the town all she could see was places her sister had been. All she could do was remember the light that was now missing from everyone's life. She could remember getting ice cream with Georgie on the docks, or walking Georgie to work, she could even remember fighting with her outside of the diner and every terrible thing she said that she could never take back.

Then she reached her destination. The cold cement steps offered no welcome, just a silent sort of a judgment. Maxie looked up at the angel the town had hung for Christmas even though it was long gone now. It seemed to mock everything that had happened here. Where was that stupid angel when Georgie came her instead of her? Maxie sunk down ontop the steps, ignoring their frigid state against her sleep warmed legs.

"You want me, you son of a bitch? Here I am! Here I finally am!" Maxie's voice echoed back at her and the desperation in it was raw even to her own ears. The wind howled a mirror noise from her dream and she felt a chill run up her spine. Suspiciously she looked around at the dimly lit area.

"I can feel you here! Why won't you come for me? I'm finally, finally here! Come and get me! I don't care anymore! Do you hear me? Come do your worst! Come strangle me until I die too! Isn't that what you wanted?!"

Maxie rested her head on her knees and began to sob. She didn't know how long she sat like this, she didn't know how long she had been crying on the steps where her sister's life had been ripped away. Eventually the sobs began to pass and only a few stray tears began to escape. Suddenly she heard footsteps shuffling and she sat up straighter with a sick sense of hope flaring in her.

"Please," she whispered as she stood up and struggled to see with her swollen eyes. The footsteps grew closer and she whispered the word again and again. She squeezed her eyes shut as the person began to come into view.

"Maxie?" A familiar voice squeaked. It was Spinelli who had been walking towards her the whole time. Her heart filled with dread at the conversation to follow.

"Dammit," Maxie said as she sunk onto the steps and began crying again. She heard Spinelli bound up the few steps to sit next to her and she felt his body heat and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"The Jackal couldn't sleep," Spinelli said as a vague explanation to his presence. "Maxie. Maxie, what are you doing here in the sinister dark? You know you shouldn't be here with the killer still roaming the streets. Marvelous Maxie, breathe. Breathe, slow down. You're causing The Jackal grave concern."

"Just fuck off, Spinelli! Just go home to your stupid pink room!" Maxie shouted in anger as she pushed his arm off, her chin trembling pathetically. She stood up and thrust a finger in his face. "Leave!"

"Wha-" Spinelli stuttered as he followed her action and stood up.

"Just leave!" Maxie shouted as she shoved at his shoulders. "GO!" She shoved again and he wobbled slightly backwards.

"You shouldn't be here, Maxie. You should be safely tucked away in your bed dreaming with The Law Enforcing one to keep you safe. The killer is still... he's still... oh God Maxie," Spinelli whispered as he took a step towards her. "You weren't..."

"This has nothing to do with you! Just leave. Okay? Spinelli, please. Just go away," Maxie said with another less than gentle shove. Spinelli grabbed her hands and held them fast.

"Tell The Jackal... tell me you weren't awaiting the arrival of the Text Message Killer," Spinelli's concerned brown eyes seemed to glance deep into her soul.

"Do you not understand? It was supposed to be ME! It was always supposed to be ME. Not her. Do you not hate me for taking her away from you? I hate me," Maxie's voice whispered the last part and Spinelli dragged her into a tight hug despite the way she was clawing to get away.

"Maxie Mine. Shh, please. I don't hate you at all. You didn't take The Wise One away from me, from anyone else, from this realm even. That... monster did," Spinelli whispered into her ear.

"N-no. Spinelli, you don't understand. It was me."

"I need you to listen to me," Spinelli said urgently as his chilled hands cupped her cheeks. "Georgie's death was not your fault. No one thinks it was your fault. No one. It wasn't your-"

"I need you to listen to me," Maxie said as she tore his hands away from her face. "I know it was supposed to be me here. I know he wanted me, not Georgie. Georgie would've been safe if it wasn't for me. I know everyone hates me for it, no one would ever say it. No-oo, it's too hard for anyone to be honest! You think this was my fault, I know you do. Just say it, Spinelli! Just fucking saying it!"

"I think it was my fault!" Spinelli said as he shook her by her shoulders. "If I had been more brawn instead of brain The Wise One would've asked me to be here with her and nothing would've happened. She would still be alive! I would've been the one who saved her!"

"Leave, Spinelli," Maxie said defeatedly.

"No," Spinelli said in voice she had never heard him use. "I'm not going to leave you here. I'm not going to lose another person I care deeply for. I can't lose you, Maxie Mine. Please, I can't. I need you," Maxie looked up and saw that tears were now welling in Spinelli's eyes. She captured the first one ready to slide down her cheek and rubbed it between her fingers. "I need you. Please, Maxie. Please."

"Spinelli, I can't -"

"I can't lose you too. I need you," Spinelli repeated as he kissed her forehead. "Let me walk you home. Please?"

Maxie could feel the honesty in the way his words were laced in desperation and panic, in the way his eyes ached. She just nodded unable to speak anymore. Spinelli grabbed her hands and laced his fingers through hers. Tiredly she walked next to him as the snow began to fall. When they reached their door Spinelli insisted she call him if she needed absolutely anything, telling her The Jackal Hotline was open 24/7 for her.

As he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead once more she realized she needed Spinelli just as much as he needed her. Maybe more.


	5. A Souvenir That She Likes To Breathe In

"So, we've ruled out the Crabby Commando despite the overwhelming evidence against him," Spinelli spoke quickly as he glanced towards Maxie. She was curled up by the head of his bed, her legs and bare feet tucked under herself. This image caused him a little too much pleasure, so he looked back down at his laptop and clicked a few aimless buttons.

"For now. I mean, we shouldn't totally rule anyone out. Right?" Maxie ran her thumb over the smooth dark purple gloss on her fingernails. "Put him in the back burner file."

"Uh, we d-don't have a back burner file. But The Jackal gets the direction of your implications. He shall remain a suspect until we can prove 100 percent otherwise," Spinelli, who was sitting on the opposite end of his bed, stretched his arms above his head. His clock flashed 11:00 pm in large red numbers. "Wow, the time has flew by with rate of a highspeed connection."

Maxie's eyes squinted a little as she focused on the clock. He watched her nod and her blonde curls bounce a little, brushing against the skin of her face. The skin he now knew from experience was so soft. It still caused his heart to ache most unpleasantly when he thought of her on those steps, waiting for the killer. It almost killed him to think of what could've happened, so he simply refused to. He was there, the end.

"Mac thinks I'm at one of my girlfriends houses," Maxie said with a little yawn.

"What time was he expecting your return?"

"I told him I might be staying the night because I didn't know how long this would take. I didn't want him waiting up for me," Spinelli watched her lips flirt briefly up and then back down. He wondered what had fluttered in her mind to cause the ghost smile but didn't feel comfortable asking.

"Would you like me to accompany you home?" Spinelli felt it was better to ask then to tell her unless he deposited her in a cab, that this would be the only way she would be going home. Period.

"So anxious to get rid of me?" Maxie shimmied down his bed until her head was resting on his pillow. Now he knew that his pillows would smell strangely like cinnamon and vanilla. A perfect contrast for her personality. He couldn't help but to glance down once more at her body and swallowed hard.

"N-no! No Marvelous Maxie. That's not at all the case. You just seemed less than energetic."

"I am tired, Spinelli. I'm completely beat. Do you think Jason would mind if I stayed?"

"You mean here?" Spinelli's voice squeaked. "You want to stay... here overnight?"

"Yeah, if you don't think he'd mind," Maxie said sitting up. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of stealing your precious pink room. I would stay on the couch."

"Stone Cold wouldn't mind. He might disown me if I let a lady sleep on that couch though. You'll stay right where you are, of course. The Jackal will take the couch."

"But -"

"I won't hear it, Marvelous Maxie. May as well get comfortable," he said with a sheepish shrug. He went to his dresser and began pulling out some clothes to change into. When he turned around Maxie was already under his covers and curled up. "I see you really took that to heart."

"Yeah," Maxie sounded a little awkward and Spinelli laughed again.

"Goodnight Maxie," Spinelli said from the doorway as he turned the light off for her.

"Night Spinelli. Thanks."

* * *

"No! Not my hard drive!" Spinelli muttered sleepily as he turned over. He slightly began to feel the shoving movement trying to rouse him out of his sleep. "Knock it off."

Spinelli blindly swatted his hand weakly in one direction, hitting nothing. Whoever it was continued to lightly shove at his shoulder. Spinelli closed his eyes tighter hoping that it would magically go away.

"Spinelli, come on. Wake up," a female voice whispered. Huh? Suddenly he began to resurface from his sleep and he sat up straight remembering that Maxie was here. He rubbed his eyes and self-consciously ran a hand through his uncontrollable hair.

"Maxie Mine?" Spinelli whispered squinting to make out the figure infront of him. As the woman began to come in focus he realize it was indeed Maxie. A strange sensation filled him when he realized the stange t-shirt she was wearing, the one that looked as if it couldn't belong to her, was his own. He swung his legs over the end of the couch now completely awake.

"I had that nightmare again," Maxie whispered. Her hair was messy and in her eyes. Standing there she reminded him so much of a little kid.

"I'm sorry, Maxie. You're safe here. Try to go back to sleep?" Spinelli suggested.

Maxie shook her head somewhat wildly and it was obvious that she was still quite shaken. Spinelli briefly closed his eyes trying to search for the words to calm her down and then remembered that first night she had shown up and her whispered words of _Sometimes it's everything. _Spinelli untangled the blankets, stood and grabbed her tiny hand in his.

"Come on, Maxie," Spinelli whispered as he tugged her back to the stairs.

"God, this is so embarrassing, but I don't think I can go back up -"

"I'm going to stay with you," Spinelli assured her. "At a respectable distance."

Suddenly he felt the tension leave her and she began to walk up the stairs with him. He grabbed his comforter by the corner and lifted it in invitation for her to crawl in. Once Maxie was settled he slipped into the other side.

They didn't touch, but he could hear her breathing. He listened intently as it slowed and he realized she had finally fallen asleep. Suddenly his eyelids felt heavy and he closed them. Then he heard a slightly distressed whimper from across the bed, and felt Maxie's small body twitch a little. He heard her soft protest of _no_ muffled slightly by his pillow.

Unsure what to do Spinelli remained lying very still. Then suddenly he felt Maxie turn over and before he knew it her arm was over his stomach, her head resting on the crook of his arm. Suddenly her stirring stopped. Spinelli couldn't help but smile and feel humbled by her trust for him, even if she wasn't conscious of it. He turned his head slightly and brushed a kiss over her hair.

Then Spinelli himself dropped off into a soft, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Maxie woke up with herself wound around the sleeping Jackal like ivy. Heat rushed up her cheeks at the feeling of her body against his and the fact that it felt right. Maybe more right than it had ever felt before. She melted a little at the sight of him sleeping so soundly and ran her fingers lightly through his soft hair. Startled, Maxie laughed a little as his head nuzzled her hand for attention.

Maxie gently untangled their limbs so as not to wake Spinelli and got out of bed. Without realizing she was even doing it, she leaned down and brushed her lips over his sleeping ones. Instantly Maxie felt the butterflies awake from their catacombs. She pulled back so quickly it made her dizzy.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. That was bad. Really bad," Maxie whispered to herself. After she quickly left a note for him when she woke she grabbed her coat and shoes and bag and dashed out of there. She was a block away from her home that she smelt barbeque chips drifting in the air, but dismissed it as her crazy nose acting up.

It wasn't until she was throwing her jacket off in her room that she realized she had hijacked his t-shirt. Things had gotten way too complicated. Rolling her eyes so hard it hurt she took off the t-shirt and screamed into it.


	6. So I Disconnect

_Author's Note: At school. Bored. Three hours left. Wonder how many chapters I can update. Let's find out!

* * *

_It had been nearly a week since Maxie had seen Spinelli and it had been really difficult always trying to side-step him. Spinelli had left several concerned messages on her phone that Maxie had been afraid to answer for fear he would answer his phone and she'd have to talk to him. So maybe it was a cowardly thing to do, but she just didn't know what else to do. 

It didn't seem to matter how much she tried to forget the feeling of her lips brushing innocently against his. It didn't seem to matter that she wished more than anything that she could take it back, that things could stay the same. She just wasn't sure how to act normal around him yet.

Maxie sipped at her diet coke lost in her thoughts when the door swung open. She glanced up quickly and saw that her streak of luck when avoiding Spinelli had just come to a screeching halt. Maxie slunk down in her seat wishing herself invisible. Thankfully, Spinelli walked straight past her table which was to the left of the door and went directly to the counter to speak to Mike.

Maxie got up as quietly as she could and headed for the door. She opened it and stepped outside taking a deep breath and looked back inside to find Spinelli looking out at her. She heard him slightly shout _Marvelous Maxie _and flail his arms a little. Maxie's stomach flip flopped unpleasantly and she turned on her heel and took off away from the diner.

Not surprisingly she heard footsteps running towards her. Maxie continued walking, picking up her pace rudely. Just don't look back, she told herself. Just keep walking, just keep walking.

"Marvelous Maxie, slow it up. Hey, could you just- Maxie!" Spinelli shouted as he picked up to a run, circled her quickly. Maxie came to a stop when he stepped in front of her and held his hands out like some sort of crossing guard.

"Oh. Spinelli. I didn't see you there," Maxie said sarcastically. She folded her arms defensively across her chest and took her battle stance. Unfortunately all she could see in her mind was his sleeping form curled around hers.

"Has The Jackal done something to offend your sensibilities? I didn't- you know," Spinelli gestured awkwardly with his hands.

"No, I don't know what you're trying to mime to me," Maxie arched her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't like- inappropriately place my tools of the trade on you while you were vulnerable in your deepest sleep?"

"God, by tools of trade you had better be referring to your hands," Maxie said with a groan.

"O-of course I meant my hands!" Spinelli's eyes bugged open and blinked dumbly. "I didn't, did I?"

"No, _you _didn't," Maxie muttered. She looked down at her shoes, the shoes Spinelli helped her take off. God, she just couldn't get away from him.

"I don't understand then. What have I done for you to be avoiding me like... well, like the plague."

"You didn't do anything, Spinelli."

"Then I don't-"

"_You _didn't do anything," Maxie's voice was heavy with implications.

"Oh. The Jackal understands what you're trying to say, but still doesn't quite grasp the basis for your avoidance."

"I just can't hang around you anymore. Not right now, at least."

"But we're friends," Spinelli said with his eyes full of hurt.

"Things change," Maxie said darkly. Spinelli took a step forward invading her bubble.

"Maxie, would you please tell me what's going on? Please. The Jackal can help!"

She sighed unsure of what to do or say. There was no way she could tell him the truth. Imagine that. The Bad Blonde One developing actual pink, fuzzy feelings for The Jackal. He'd probably laugh his head off which is the last thing she needed right now. What the hell was she supposed to tell him.

"I just - I can't, Spinelli. I promise this will only be a short term thing. I just need to sort some things out in my head." Fix some things inside my head, Maxie corrected silently.

"Marvelous Maxie, there must be something I can do to help," Spinelli said concerned.

"You can just stay out of my way," Maxie said and felt horrible when his eyes went dark with hurt again. She hugged him quickly, trying to ignore the way he smelt and felt in her arms.

"Okay. I'll stay away," he said as he pulled back sadly.

"Don't worry, Spin," Maxie said. "I'll be back."

* * *

"I sincerely hope so," Spinelli whispered as he watched Maxie's back disappear out of view.

Spinelli began to walk back to the apartment with a heavy heart. Sitting down on the couch, trying to ignore the memory of Maxie's head on his shoulder, he began Jackalling more information on Logan for the new Back Burner file he had created. He rolled his eyes at the new reminder of Maxie. He just couldn't get away from her.

Sighing heavily, he declared the search useless and hung his head in his hands. He was trying desperately to think of nothing when the door of the apartment opened and Jason walked in. Spinelli stayed unnaturally still and quiet.

"Hey, Spinelli," Jason greeted the silence.

"Mrph," Spinelli groaned into his hands.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what's wrong with you?" Spinelli's head shot up and he saw Jason standing as he slung his trademark leather jacket over the back of his desk chair.

"Stone Cold, it's just - Well - I - The Formerly Bad Blonde One and-" Spinelli stuttered and stumbled over his clipped sentences.

"Could you finish one thought before you start another one?" Jason asked as he took the chair opposite to Spinelli.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies Stone Cold. The Formerly Bad Blonde One doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"I didn't know you guys were friends."

"Good friends, and it's rather new news. I would've updated your mainframe to it earlier, but you've been swaggering out into the night to do whatever it is you've been doing," Spinelli said, knowing better than to even ask.

"Well, what did she say?"

"Marvelous Maxie asked me to stay out of her way until she could_ sort things out in her head_," Spinelli's voice implied the air quotations.

"Do you have any reason to doubt her?" Jason asked.

"Well, I - No. The Jackal has no reasons to doubt Marvelous Maxie's intentions towards our friendship."

"Then maybe you should trust her," Jason said with a small gesture of his hand.

"As always, The Jackal sees the wisdom in your kind words. Any other advice?" When Jason remained silent Spinelli figured the conversation over. "Most generous thanks, Stone Cold."

Spinelli began collecting his laptop and orange soda, still feeling bummed, but not as much as before. As he was heading up the stairs he turned at Jason's voice.

"Hey Spinelli!"

"Yes, Stone Cold?"

"Don't stay too far out of her way," Jason said from the bottom of the stairs. Spinelli smiled and nodded as he headed back up the stairs realizing maybe he didn't have to question where Jason kept going anymore.


	7. Fumbling To Make Contact

_Author's Note: Update 2! I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. I just hope you all didn't think it was too soon. Lemme know if you think I should slow it up a bit. _

* * *

M-A-X-I-E. 

The letters flashed boldly, and quite unexpectedly on his cellphone at one a.m. Thankfully, he was still awake trying to reach the next level on his newest computer game. Happily he flipped open his phone.

"Jackal Hotline, open 24/7," Spinelli all but chirped into his cellphone. It had been two weeks since he last spoke to her, and if you don't include their parting conversation, three.

"I need to talk to you," Maxie said. Was it him or did her voice sound more musical than before?

"Then you really chose the right form of communication devices," Spinelli joked.

"I'm coming over. Okay?"

"It's-"

"I don't care. I'm coming over right now. Got it?"

"Yes. But Marvelous Maxie, please-"

"I know. I know! Take a cab," Maxie said as she hung up.

Spinelli rushed downstairs, glad he didn't have to be bothered with changing his clothes, and began to pick up the glasses that had been left on the table, magazines and an old pizza box. He grabbed the blanket off the couch and began folding it, somewhat sloppily in his excitement, and threw it on the end of the couch. The blanket slid off the end of the couch and Spinelli cursed under his breath as he went over to pick it back up.

Spinelli heard Maxie knock on the door and was amused by the fact that she had actually knocked for once.

"Spinelli! Hurry up, the stupid door was locked," Maxie shouted.

Spinelli set the blanket back down, not noticing that it looked the exact same now as when he had first picked it up. He let out an amused laugh and made his way towards the door.

"Marvelous Maxie! What a pleasant surprise! Should I give you the grand tour or has your memory held firm?"

"It hasn't been that long," Maxie said somewhat weakly. Spinelli drank in the sight of her and wasn't amazed at the way she made his heart ache weirdly. Maxie suddenly smiled up at him.

"Well, what did you need the Jackal's somewhat imbalanced conversing skills for?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I've sorted absolutely everything that needed sorting in my head."

Spinelli suddenly rushed toward her like an eager puppy and hugged her tightly to his chest. Maxie let out a surprised laugh and hugged him back.

"So are you ever going to let The Jackal in on what needed sorting?"

"Yes actually. I am. You're lucky you were awake cause I would've lost the nerve to do this in the morning.

"It _is _the morning and you're brave as ever still," Spinelli pointed out helpfully.

"Right," Maxie awkwardly looked down at her shoes and he thought he had seen a faint blush rise in her cheeks but knew he must be seeing things. The Formerly Bad Blonde One didn't blush.

"So, what is it? Or was it?"

"Is it. Still is. I mean, I tried Spinelli. God, you have no idea how much I tried to make was instead of is. I mean, I tried. And tried. It just didn't matter what I did. It was still there, and I don't even understand. I'm not even sure I like it. I mean, I'm sure I don't like it. There's no way this is going to end well," Maxie rushed out.

"Whoa, Maxie you've left me spinning. I'm starting to comprehend how people must feel when they talk to me," Spinelli said with an awkward laugh of his own. "I can't believe I'd ever be the one to say this to another person, but could you simplify for me?"

"I have feelings for you," Maxie stated looking somewhere above his head.

"You h-have feelings for me?"

"Yes," Maxie said as she crossed her arms.

"Like f-friendship feelings."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Maxie exclaimed as she took two steps towards him.

"What're you-" Spinelli was cut off when Maxie grabbed his face with her tiny, cold hands. "Max-"

Suddenly her lips were on his and Spinelli couldn't function enough to process what was happening. His hands rose up and grabbed his head, then hovered as if he wanted to sink his fingers into her hair. Her lips moved eagerly against his, and she took another step forward fitting her body to his. Spinelli couldn't move. He couldn't move.

Maxie broke away and looked up at him. When his eyes finally rolled back from out of his head he could register the hurt and embarrassment on her face.

"I'm sorry. That was so stupid of me. I'm going now," Maxie spun and hurried for the door.

Suddenly Spinelli's body snapped to life again and he rushed to catch up for her, somewhat tripping over his own feet. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. He backed her cautiously against the door and lowered his lips to hers hoping to God this wasn't some kind of horrible joke.

* * *

Maxie was surprised when she felt Spinelli back her against the door, less surprised that his movements were slow as if asking her if it was alright. She saw his eyes looking into hers. She had been waiting for this moment for weeks. She had tried to change the way she felt about him, she had tried absolutely everything she could think of. Nothing had worked so she had decided to take a chance and surrender.

Spinelli's lips touched hers and she tilted her head up to meet him more firmly. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she shifted her hips a little against him enjoying the feeling of the slight tremor that moved through his body. One of Spinelli's hands knotted in her hair and the other rested on her waist. His thumb lazily peeking under her shirt and rubbing the sensitive skin of her stomach and she couldn't help but to let out a tremor of her own.

When his tongue finally touched hers she thought she might pass out. Dimly she couldn't help but to wonder how out of all the guys she had been with this one had been the one to make her turn jelly-kneed. Of course, deep down she knew the answer. She ran her hands up his back and then bit his lower lip teasingly. Spinelli groaned and Maxie's belly tightened in awareness. Finally, they broke apart for the pure need of air.

"This isn't some kind of joke, is it?" Spinelli asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nu-uh," Maxie responded licking her lips.

"I've had a crush on you for a while now," Spinelli admitted. Maxie couldn't help but feel her heart soar. This whole time she hadn't been sure if he would ever hold her as high in regard as Lulu or Georgie.

"I never would've guessed," Maxie said seriously.

"Because Jackal's don't develop affections for beautiful girls? You're right. It makes more sense for you to have a crush on me," Spinelli said with a roll of his eyes. Maxie laughed lightly. She quickly placed a kiss on his chin.

"Shut up,"she said.

"I'm sorry about our first kiss. You fried all my systems, Maxie Mine."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't our first kiss," Maxie responded.

"Now that one you're going to have to explain to me," Spinelli said grabbing her hand.

"You weren't conscious for the first one," Maxie said offhandedly.

"What are you talking about, Maxie Mine?"

"Well, when I spent the night and I woke up you were sleeping. We were all over each other, well I was mostly on you, but you were enjoying it. So I got out of the bed and I just leaned down to kiss you without realizing I was doing it. And then... everything changed."

"Like Sleeping Beauty."

"I'd stick with The Jackal. Going by Sleeping Beauty might really get your ass kicked."

"No!" Spinelli whisper-shouted. "That's not what I meant. I was referring to the kiss. That first kiss woke you to the realities of your heart."

"Oh, well that makes more sense," Maxie leaned onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He pulled her back and deepened the kiss.

It was going to be a long, long beautiful dawn.


	8. She's Never Been In Love With You Before

_Author's Note: Enjoy the fluff while it lasts. You never know when I'll pull out some angst. Also, you should all check out Sandalwood by Lisa Loeb. I'm currently in love with that song, so I had to put in. _

* * *

Looking back on That Night, capital T and capital N as Maxie referred to it, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Had it only been two days? Was that even logically possible? She remembered him walking her outside with a cautious hand on the small of her back and him opening the cab door for her. Maxie remembered his goofy little wave when she couldn't help but to look back as they departed.

It had been two days since she'd seen him. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she was... nervous. Maxie Jones was nervous to face Spinelli. She let out an awkward laugh. Gazing out her bedroom window she wondered if she would ever get used to these feelings she had for him, at that moment her stomach flipped again and she figured probably not.

Picking up her cellphone she dialed Spinelli's number and listened to it ring three times. Just when she was about to hang up when the fourth ring rolled around Spinelli suddenly picked up.

"Don't hang up, Marvelous Maxie. Don't! Just – could you – would you – just hold, please," Spinelli stuttered into his phone. Suddenly there was a crashing noise, Maxie figured the cellphone had fallen. Somewhere she could hear Spinelli's voice cursing in the background, in his weirdly correct way of speech. An uncontrollable smile broke across her face.

Trying to appear casual, she wasn't sure why as he couldn't actually see her, she chipped at her nail polish as if she were bored. She controlled the urge to tap her foot, to anxiously glance around her room, to speak into the phone even though he couldn't hear her. A few minutes passed and then a few more.

"Maxie?" Spinelli's voice startled her.

"Present. What took you so long?" Maxie couldn't help but question.

"Uh. Well, you see, The Jackal was – It was just that I was -"

"Oh, I get it," Maxie said laughingly. "Nevermind then."

"No," Spinelli squeaked out. "Whatever you're thinking with your devious mind, I assure you that you're wrong. The Jackal was washing his glorious mane."

Maxie laughed and she could imagine him running his hand through his hair as he spoke into the phone. She couldn't help but to wonder what it looked like wet. Of course, then her mind started drifting downwards and she made a noise as if she were choking.

"Hold on," Maxie sputtered. She held her hand over the mouthpiece and started coughing trying to regain her composure. Faintly she could hear Spinelli's concerned voice asking her if she was okay. "Sorry, Spin. Something got stuck in my throat."

"You sure you're okay? Perhaps you should get some water?" Spinelli suggested.

"I'm fine. What are you doing today?"

"The Jackal was going to work on his online course and then hit the TMK case," Spinelli answered her.

"So you're going to be at home, right?"

"Uh – yeah."

"Would you mind if I came over? I'd stay out of your way," Maxie offered hoping to convince him.

"You don't have to stay out of my way," Spinelli said seriously. "So when will shall I expect your glorious arrival?"

"As humanly quick as possible for me to get ready," Maxie answered promptly, already up and picking her clothes out.

"So three or four hours?" Spinelli joked.

"Shut up, I'll see you -"

"If you're walking over, be careful."

"Spinelli, it's daylight out," Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Please?"

"Fine. I'll bring my mace," Maxie said as seriously as she could.

"Do you actually-"

"See you soon, Spinelli," Maxie cut him off and then hung up.

* * *

Spinelli stood frozen in front of the bathroom mirror. He likened this occurrence to when a computer monitor froze, it wanted to do other things but it couldn't. He took a few deep breaths, ran a hand through his almost dry hair and blinked back at his reflection.

"Okay, move. Please," Spinelli muttered. Thankfully his body jerked back to life, all systems a go. He quickly ran into his room and changed his clothes, tidied up as much as he could. Limbs flailing dangerously he ran downstairs determined to clean without getting caught this time. Maybe once she could enter the room and he could be sitting casually on the couch. Just once.

When Maxie finally did waltz in he had just sat down. He doubted he looked casual at all, more like out of breath. It wasn't until he looked up at her that he realized she probably hadn't noticed. She had her headphones in and was searching for something in her tiny purse.

She started a little when she glanced at him to find him staring intently at her. Slowly she pulled her hand out of her purse and zipped it back up without finding whatever she had been so engrossed in finding. Spinelli watched in awe as she smiled a little.

"Hi, Marvelous Maxie," Spinelli greeted.

"What?" Maxie asked a little loudly. "Oh! Sorry," Maxie said softly as she pulled out one headphone and then the other.

"I was only greeting you," Spinelli said trying to comfort her slight moment of embarrassment. He watched her hands turn her Ipod off, and wondered what exactly she had on there. "Can I see?"

Maxie regarded his out held hand and Spinelli began to feel a little awkward. She walked next to him and sat down. Handing him her Ipod she opened her purse once more and began rummaging through it. Spinelli spun through her current play list and found that he didn't know any of the songs.

"Which one if your favorite?" Spinelli asked. Maxie shrugged and took the Ipod from his hands, their skin brushing pleasantly. She scrolled down until she found it and handed it back to him. Sandalwood by Lisa Loeb, Spinelli read. Interesting, he'd never even heard of her and he popped in an ear bud and pressed play. Spinelli was surprised to hear the soft, straining chords as he figured her for more of a fast pace, pop kind of girl.

Spinelli actually found himself really enjoying the song. It was soft and vulnerable. It wasn't a cliché love song at all. The phrasing, the music, all in all it was quite moving. He glanced over at Maxie and watched her. The more he got to know her, the more things like this song made sense.

"So can I have it back now?" Maxie asked with her hand open and waiting. Spinelli grabbed her hand with both of his and smiled.

"I have a deal to propose."

"I'm listening," Maxie cocked her head to the side.

"We should switch Ipods," Spinelli said a little desperately. He didn't want to hand hers back yet, he wanted to continue to learn about her through the songs. Music was a very personal thing.

"Okay," Maxie said smiling. "Where's yours?"

"It's in my room. I'll get it," Spinelli said as he stood and raced up the stairs. When he finally found his Ipod laying on his dresser, he turned around and Maxie was standing in the doorway. "I f-found it."

"Cool," Maxie went over and took it from him and placed it in her purse. "It's nice and warm in here," Maxie commented unzipping her jacket.

Spinelli watched her out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly something familiar caught him and he turned his head fully to stare. She was wearing his shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. Spinelli had been looking for that shirt. It was one of his favorites.

"I find your shirt somewhat familiar," Spinelli said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I accidentally hijacked it from you when I spent the night," Maxie said. She grabbed the hem of the shirt and peeled it off. Spinelli's heart stopped.

"It's okay. You can k-keep it. Looks better on you anyway," Spinelli said as he sat on the bed. Of course, secretly he delighted in the idea of her having something of his. Putting the shirt back on Maxie followed his lead and curled up on his bed.

Spinelli got out his laptop and turned it on. They were silent as he began clicking away, her at the head of the bed and him at the foot. Spinelli looked up at her as she was resting there, her eyes fixed in his ceiling, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

"Maxie?" Spinelli questioned.

"Mhm," Maxie hummed in way of answering.

"Did it actually happen?"

"Yeah, it did Spin," Maxie answered without having to ask what he meant.

"Why are we acting like it didn't?"

"Don't know," Maxie said lazily.

Spinelli shut his laptop quietly, barely having finished any of his course. He crawled up beside her and stretched out. He counted each breath he took and wondered why he was so nervous. His mind was screaming at him to kiss her.

Finally he was able to push past the irrational fear of being rejected, propped himself up on his elbow and half leaned over her. He smiled as she blinked in surprise at his presence.

"I'm about to kiss you," Spinelli said matter-of-factly. "So if you would prefer The Jackal go back to the other side of his bed you'd best say something now."

Maxie just continued to stare at him. He put his one arm over her, fingers slightly creeping up her ribcage and lowered his lips to hers. He heard her let out a shaky breath and was amazed that he could affect her at all, let alone in this capacity.

Her lips seemed to bloom under his, and she was a lot more aggressive than he was. He was always waiting for her to push him away, to regain her sanity, but Maxie's arms were always pulling him closer, touching him.

Spinelli broke away and pressed a faint kiss to her jaw. He moved his lips along the flawless column on her scented neck and got somewhat drunk off breathing her in.

"So, what are we?" Spinelli asked as his fingers traced a pattern on her skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"I don't know," Maxie answered as she now began kissing up his neck. His brain was fried and his body was shaking at her touch.

"W-will you be my _'it's complicated' _on facebook?" Spinelli's mouth stuttered out without permission from his brain. Maxie started laughing and kissed him soundly on the mouth once more. "Is that a yes?"


	9. Last Night I Couldn't Even Get An Answer

_Author's Note: The obligatory 'oh crap, Lulu knows' chapter. Yeah, you knew it was coming. Could this ruin SpinMax forever? I doubt it, and I'm the author so keep faith! _

PS: If you aren't reading The Luckiest , which pretty much everyone in the world is, get out from under your rock! Go check it out. As well as While We're On The Subject pretty much rocks too. So go, chop chop.

* * *

It was a grey day and the sky seemed to hang low and congested. Maxie was waiting for Spinelli outside of Kelly's. Checking her watch impatiently she tapped her foot to the beat of the second hand. She only had a few minutes left before she had to be at work and Spinelli had called and asked to see her. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps around the corner and the gate swinging open. And there he was finally, his lanky and somewhat awkward body rushing towards her. His beanie was slightly askew and gave him a more comical look than usual. His limbs seemed to be twitching in his rush to get there before he knew she had to leave.

"Marvelous Maxie! I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten here any earlier. I'm so elated I got here before you had to depart," Spinelli said quickly as he made his way to stand in front of her.

"So am I," Maxie said softly. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

Maxie tilted her head and considered the boy in front of her. His hair sticking out from his beanie, which was now straightened by his ever fidgeting hands. His plaid jacket was large, and she knew from personal experience smelt wonderful. His eyes were soulful and unsettling all at the same time. She still had to wonder how she had ended up here with him, it was as if the whole thing was out of her control.

Fate? No, Maxie was too levelheaded to believe in such a crock.

"I just wanted to view your lovely face before I lost you too the racks of clothing for hours upon hours upon hours. And also, tell you to have a nice day... without me," Spinelli added somewhat glumly.

Suddenly his hand was on her arm and he was tugging her slightly to the left, away from the windows of the diner. His head darted back and forth searching for any people that would be passing and then quickly pressed a soft kiss to her lips. They had never discussed going public with whatever this chemical reaction was that they had with each other. He seemed to know though that they weren't ready to be discovered quite yet, and for that Maxie was thankful.

"Okay Mr. Jackal, I really have to go to work now," Maxie said with her hands pressing against his shoulders, playfully shoving him backwards.

"Bye Maxie Mine. Stay out of trouble," he called.

Maxie couldn't help but to spin on her heel and look at him. She threw back her head and laughed a true, complete laugh. Spinelli grinned in response.

"Haven't you heard, Spin? I am trouble."

* * *

"With a capital T," Spinelli muttered to himself as he watched her tiny hips swinging away into the distance. Deciding it would be nice to get out of the cold he went into Kelly's, still completely unaware of the person who had been standing behind the gate.

Settling into his seat he looked around for Lulu, but couldn't catch a glimpse of his Fair One. Weird. She had told him that she would be working the morning shift when they had briefly conversed over the phone. Then suddenly as if conjured from the depths of his mind his friend appeared.

"Hi Spinelli!" Lulu sat down at his table, despite the fact she was already late for her shift. Spinelli gazed into Lulu's face and noticed her forced smile and her eyes seemed to be caught in some sort of inner turmoil.

"Ah, Fair One! Good day. How are you?" Spinelli folded his hands and leaned slightly over the table.

"Fine. I'm fine," Lulu said absently. "How are you?"

"The Jackal is most wonderful on this fine day."

"Uh huh. Well, okay. I've got to get to work. What can I get you? Waffles?"

"That would only make my day many more shades of glorious."

"Waffles it is," Lulu said with a slight laugh and Spinelli finally thought that all was right in his world.

* * *

"Lulu. What an unpleasant surprise," Maxie said dryly as she walked out of her shift, day finished.

"Feeling is more than mutual."

"And yet, here you are," Maxie said feigning confusion.

"I have something I need to say to you, and for once you're going to listen to me, you witch," Lulu had now firmly planted herself in front of Maxie. Giving up Maxie looked at her with amusement.

"Before the spring line comes out Lulu."

"I saw you," Lulu spit out as her face turned red.

"Okay. Well you're not blind and I haven't had enough money to invest in my invisibility cloak, so that will happen from time to time," Maxie's voice was laced with thick sarcasm.

"I saw you and Spinelli outside of Kelly's today."

Maxie's heart froze in her chest and she tried to think of something to say but found that all her words seemed to stick in her throat. Of course, she didn't let Lulu know this with her still frosty gaze, but her world had just been turned upside down and she wasn't ready.

"So what?" Maxie finally brought herself to ask.

"You don't deserve someone like him. And he certainly hasn't done anything to deserve you," Lulu said with a snort.

"Does this conversation have a point?" Maxie began to tap her foot.

"Yeah, Maxie. It does! I don't know what your little game is and I don't know how you got Spinelli wrapped around your finger. But I swear to you, I'm going to undo this. I'm going to make sure Spinelli knows exactly who you are," Lulu said and then with a toss of her hair she was gone stomping into the late afternoon.

With Lulu gone Maxie sunk down onto the steps of her work and cradled her head in her hands. Part of Maxie had wanted to yell at Lulu, to set her straight about Spinelli. What did she know about him? If she had been paying any attention she would've been with him years ago. But another part of her, the part she had been trying to silence, knew Lulu was right.

She didn't deserve someone like Spinelli and he certainly didn't deserve someone like her.

* * *

1.

_"Hey Maxie Mine. Are you still coming over? By my calculations your shift is now over. Let me know."_

2.

_"Marvelous Maxie, where art thou? You've been done work for two hours and I have not heard from you. The Jackal is stalking his cellphone."_

3.

_"Maxie, come over. I most desire your company. You can rent whatever movies you please, I won't even mock you without mercy. I promise."_

4.

_"Maxie, answer your phone. Please?"_

5.

_"Okay, Maxie. The Jackal is really starting to worry about you. If you could just call me, or send me a text message, or something. I just need to know that wherever you are, you are unharmed."_

6.

_"Malevolent Maxie, this is getting beyond the realm of ridiculousness. Answer your phone! The Jackal is gravely concerned."_

7.

_"Maxie. Where are you?"

* * *

_Spinelli watched his cellphone intently the whole night. With his chin resting on his hands which were flattened on the table he stared until his eyes were ablaze. He refused to leave her anymore messages, but his fingers itched to dial her number. Suddenly more and more time passed and before he knew it midnight had rolled around.

Sighing heavily, he got into bed and drifted into a fitful dream of another beautiful girl laying broken of concrete steps, a bruised and torn neck. And long into the night the cellphone he had clenched in his hand like a childhood teddy bear never rang.


	10. Warm Me Up And Breathe Me

It had been three days since Spinelli had left that last message on her cellphone. Maxie felt horrible for not being able to bring herself to answer him. _Maxie, where are you? _Those last four words haunted her, the tone of them clearly conveying the depth of his concern.

Deep down though Maxie knew that this was what was best for him and her. Well, for him at least. He should have some sweet and adoring girlfriend, like Georgie would've been to him. Her heart squeezed painfully at the reminder of her sister. Striding purposefully towards Kelly for the first time since his many messages, Maxie was praying he was there so she could just get this over with already.

"Show time," Maxie muttered and shook her head realizing how much time had changed since she had said those words the first time. Hopefully her acting skills had been left unmarred by time.

Looking in the window she saw Spinelli standing at the counter and his laptop on a table only a few steps away. He was leaning over the counter to help Mike with the blender, which never seemed to be fully fixed. Maxie took a deep breath and walked in, sitting herself at the same table as Spinelli's laptop.

"M-Maxie!" Spinelli stuttered in surprise when he spun around and saw her sitting there.

"Hi Spinelli," Maxie said somewhat blandly. "I need to talk to you, do you have a minute?"

"For you, Marvelous Maxie, I have all the time in the world. Where have you been? I've been most concerned, but Stone Cold told me it would be best to give you space."

"I've just been... busy," Maxie said without any commitment.

"Oh, The Jackal doesn't quite understand but will not pry any further," Spinelli said with a smile. Maxie's heart squeezed painfully for the second time that day and briefly she thought that all of this pain couldn't be good for it.

"Listen Spinelli, it's about us," Maxie said dropping her voice a little at the end. "You've been a really great friend. Maybe one of the best friends I've ever had. But-"

"Oh. But. This isn't looking good for the Jackal, is it?"

"I'm sorry, Spinelli. I think maybe I got my feelings c-confused-"

"You just stuttered," Spinelli pointed out with a slight smile.

"No, I didn't," Maxie shot back glaring.

"Yes, you did. You stuttered," Spinelli said thrusting his finger towards her. "You never stutter."

"I didn't."

"I agree, you didn't not stutter," Spinelli was now grinning.

"So what? I stuttered. Big freaking deal, I'm trying to let you down easy here."

"No. You're not. Something else is going on. People like you, Maxie Jones, don't stutter for no reason."

"Spinelli, this is kind of pathetic. You're seriously basing this on the fact that I may or may not have stuttered."

"No, I'm basing it on the fact that definitely did stutter."

"Spinelli-" Maxie groaned. "Why are you making this so hard?"

"Why are you, Marvelous Maxie?"

"Listen- we're over. Done. Got it, freak?" Maxie said trying to harden her voice.

"Come on, Maxie Mine. What's going on?" Spinelli said rolling his eyes. "You're acting all weird and twitchy."

"You - Did you just accuse me of acting weird and... twitchy?"

"It's obviously fairly dire if I could notice it. Something happened between you leaving Kelly's and work."

"I'm sorry, Spinelli," Maxie said getting up and rushing out. Her heart was working overtime and she felt sick to her stomach. All she could think about was getting home and maybe crying.

* * *

Spinelli was tugging at his hair when Lulu waltzed in.

"Whoa, easy Spinelli. Did Maxie say something to you?"

"Ah, Fair One. Uh, something like that," Spinelli said closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them Lulu was sitting in front of him.

"I knew it! I knew she was using. God, she'll get hers," Lulu said darkly.

"U-using me?" Spinelli spat out confused.

"Yeah. I saw you two in front of Kelly's the other day. I mean, come on Spinelli, I know you have a trusting heart - but how could you fall for Maxie's BS?"

"You saw us?"

"Kissing. It was disgusting," Lulu said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Spinelli asked.

"I thought it would be easier to confront Maxie, after all she was the big master mind behind this whole sham."

"You confronted Maxie?! Lulu! What did you say to her?"

"That she didn't deserve you, and you certainly didn't do anything to deserve her."

"Lulu! You don't even know Maxie!"

"Oh, I know Maxie."

"You don't know anything," Spinelli said angrily. "And for the record let's compare past choices here. Dillon, Logan, Johnny. You have no room for judgment as you have a _trusting _heart of your own."

* * *

Spinelli had gathered his stuff while ranting and slammed his chair into the table so hard it shook. Then he walked out over Lulu sputtering his name.

"Maxie! Maxie! Answer your door! I know you're home!" Spinelli shouted as he pounded his fist against the door. "Maxie, I'm not just going to leave. Come and get rid of me."

Spinelli continued to shout and knock and shout some more before he heard any movement in the house. He continued shouting until Maxie came to the door and swung it open. Her eyes were rimmed red and from previous experience he could tell she was crying.

"Lulu is an idiot," Spinelli said as his mind went blank with all the half formed one sided conversations he'd been practicing on his way here.

"Tell me something I don't know," Maxie said with a delicate sniff.

"I know she confronted you about us. And I'm sorry. I know how she gets sometimes."

"Doesn't mean she was wrong though, Spin," Maxie said as she looked at her feet and then back up at him. "You really will be better off without me."

"Maxie, I don't want to be without you. I want to be with you, so how will that equal eternal happiness?"

"I was never good at math. Spinelli, I'm not a good person."

"Don't say that. You are a good person. Georgie knew you to be, Cooper knew you to be, and I do too. You just have layers, and are complex and impulsive. But you are by no means a bad person."

"I'll break your heart," Maxie said wavering.

"You already are," Spinelli whispered.

Then leaning on his torso forward he kissed her doubts quiet. His lips moved against hers explaining what he could not with his words, explaining things she needed to hear. And when they broke it was as if they were able to breathe for the first time in days.


	11. World Was On Fire

_Author's Note: Yeah, it's a song fanfiction. I heard it on Friend's for like the millionth time and suddenly though it would be perfect for how Maxie felt about Spinelli. If you hate song fanfictions, then don't read it, I guess?

* * *

_Maxie found herself more often than not hanging out with Spinelli. Whenever she had a free moment, whether it be on break and talking to him on her cellphone, or curling up on his bed while he jackalled some new information. Things were calm and fluid, and instead of wondering when it would end because good things always do, she had decided to simply enjoy it. 

Opening her one eye, she glanced over at him sitting beside her. Wiggling to sit up she then stared at him fully and still got no response. Reaching over Maxie took his earlobe between her fingers and gave a playful tug.

"Oh! Maxie Mine!" Spinelli started.

"You're ignoring me," Maxie said somewhat petulantly. She crossed her arms and fixed him with her best glare.

"N-no! The Jackal was not ignoring you, he simply got absorbed for a moment," Spinelli's hands were gesturing as he spoke.

Maxie leaned over him and felt his sudden stillness, and taking it to her advantage she snapped his laptop shut.

"Problem solved. Spend some time with your girlfriend, would you?" Watching Spinelli's eyes bug she wondered if maybe she had lost some important information on his precious laptop. "What?"

"You just referred to yourself as my significant other," Spinelli said with a goofy grin on his face.

"No. No I didn't," Maxie said as she replayed her sentence over again. Suddenly she felt her own eyes widen at the realization she had indeed used the G word. "I – uh. Sorry?"

"What?" Spinelli asked dumbly, sitting up straighter.

"I didn't mean anything by it, honest," Maxie hurried to assure him.

Spinelli reached over to tuck a stray strand of her blond hair behind the tiny shell of her ear. His hand lingered cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing over the expanse of skin. Then Spinelli leaned closer and brushed his lips over hers in a tender caress.

"You are, in fact, my girlfriend," Spinelli whispered as his lips nuzzled her pulse which was beating warmly.

"I am?"

"I have a reputation to uphold in this town, Marvelous Maxie. I just can't go around kissing you without some sort of socially acceptable title," Spinelli's voice took on a teasing lilt.

"Meaning you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"If you want to make a guy sound desperate," Spinelli straightened and lifted his one shoulder in a lopsided shrug smiling the whole time. Maxie took his hand and brushed her lips over his knuckles, noting his shocked expression that someone would ever do something so caring for him.

"That would mean you'd be my boyfriend, right?" Maxie asked playfully.

"That generally is how the situation would play out, but The Jackal would like to keep his options open."

Maxie pulled out a pillow from behind her and smacked him in the head. Spinelli laughed and laughed. Then suddenly Maxie planted herself on top of him, her legs straddling his waist as her hands pushed him back into his pillows.

Maxie kissed him possessively in a clash of teeth and tongues and lips. Her hands wandered up and down his chest and she could feel his chest vibrating at the noises trapped inside of him. She continued to kiss him, drawing his bottom lip between hers and sucking softly. When Spinelli's hands finally snapped to life and ran up her sides she quickly grabbed them and pinned them down by his wrists above his head. Backing up a little, as if to ask if this was okay, she found Spinelli's gaze clouded over with desire, his usually brown eyes almost black. She kissed up his neck, her teeth grazing his tender flesh, and then back up to his lips where she continued to kiss him long past the point of breathing.

Satisfied with herself Maxie hopped off of him and back onto her side of the bed. Trying to appear casual, which was hard because she wasn't anywhere close to unaffected, she picked up the magazine she had brought with her and began to thumb through the pages.

Spinelli emitted some weird squeaking sound and Maxie looked over to find him in the same place as she had left him; he was laying down, his arms above his head, eyes now closed. He tried to say something once more, but again only made a similar squeaking noise.

"If I'm going to be your girlfriend, you're going to be my boyfriend. Mine. I don't share well, get it?" Maxie smiled as she watched his head nod swiftly. Gathering her stuff up in her arms she hopped off the bed and brushed a quick kiss on his lips. "I have to go, I promised Mac I'd make it for dinner. No, don't get up. I can show myself out. And I know, get a cab, Maxie Mine."

* * *

Spinelli remained in the same position for what felt like hours after his _girlfriend _left. His mind let out an undignified squeal at finally getting to use the word on Maxie. Then again what else had he been tonight except undignified. Spinelli brought his arms down and pulled with a frustrated energy at his brown hair.

"Way to show you're the man, Jackal. Let her not only overpower you, but then actually squeak like a pre-pubescent teenager. No wonder the ladies are drawn to you like moths to a flame," Spinelli muttered getting up.

He was thankful that Maxie knew him well enough to recite the speech he would've given her at her timely exit. He would've asked her where she was going, then walked her home or to the door, and if she had declined asked her to call a taxi tacking her nickname on at the end. She really did know him.

Spinelli reached over for Maxie's Ipod, which he had no intention of ever returning until she forced it out of his hands. He popped the earphones in and pressed shuffle, knowing he still had one hundred or so songs left to listen to. It seemed as if she put every song she ever liked on it. Suddenly a slightly familiar song came on.

_The world was on fire  
No one would save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

Something in Spinelli's heart picked up. He could picture her curled up on her bed the day she had told him to leave her alone, that she didn't want to be around him anymore. For some reason Spinelli could just feel that she had listened to this song with him on her mind, and it filled him with a sense of wonder. 

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
With you  
With you _

Suddenly there were flashes of every time Maxie pushed him away. When she said that she didn't deserve him, and that she would only hurt him. It was easy to understand, to her falling for someone and trusting them almost always equaled losing them. 

_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
And I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart) _

Spinelli had felt that way too. Like the more he put into loving somebody, or wanting to the more it just ended up hurting him. He could understand how much easier it would be to close yourself off, and how easy it is to truly not want to fall in love. But sometimes you don't always get what you want, Spinelli thought as he smiled to himself. No, he wasn't going anywhere. 

_World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

Spinelli smiled at the image of her coming to him time after time when her world was on fire, and even when her dreams were on fire. She trusted him to save her, to make her feel okay again. He wouldn't break that trust, not even if she broke his heart in half every Tuesday. 

_No, I don't wanna fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
With you  
With you _

Nobody loves no one...

Suddenly the song faded out and Spinelli sat up smiling. Yes, Maxie Mine was afraid. And yes, Spinelli knew there would be a lot of pushing and pulling. Yes, he knew that, but the realization came that as long as he stayed and waited, as long as he tried she would come back. 

Feeling lighter than ever he almost skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. Reaching into the back of the fridge he pulled out and orange soda. Opening a cupboard he pulled out his bag of barbecue chips and hopped onto the counter. This called for a celebration.

When he was finished Spinelli stood up and looked around quickly, still able to feel Maxie's beautiful lips on his. He ran back upstairs and threw himself dramatically on his bed vowing to make Maxie squeak like he had.

Yeah, the thought of Maxie squeaking wasn't at all unpleasant, Spinelli thought with a slight laugh. In fact, it would probably be pretty desirable...


	12. Let Me Ride To Heaven

**AN: You all probably thought I forgot, but this story is my long winded baby.**

PS: This chapter is rated mature for.. well, you know. ;) 

* * *

"Please?" Maxie asked Spinelli, holding out her hand and pouting her lips.

"The Jackal specifically recalls asking you if you wanted your own bag of godly sustenance," Spinelli groused as he held his barbecue chips away from Maxie's small, deviously wicked hands.

"That's not fair! I wasn't hungry then," Maxie whined as she adjusted her skirt on Jason's couch.

"You sound like a four year old," Spinelli laughed. Maxie glared at him, and he couldn't help but find it amusing. "Oh, come on Marvelous Maxie. What are you going to do?"

Maxie arched one of her eyebrows and smiled a smile Spinelli could only assume was wrought from pure, unadulterated evil. His heart sank in his chest and his laughter faltered. Scanning her eyes he tried to interpret her first move, but couldn't tell for the life of him what was going through her mind.

Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his softly, and as soon as he let his guard down he felt her hands travel up his sides and she began to tickle him. Spinelli yelped and jerked away from her and Maxie cackled as she continued her torture.

"M-Mah-Maxie! The Ja-Ja-ckal surrenders!" Spinelli choked out. "M-Me-ercy!"

Maxie now leaned over Spinelli's form, which was laying across the couch and popped a chip into her mouth triumphantly. Spinelli glanced up at her, remembering his promise to himself and now seemed like a good a time as any.

Quickly The Jackal rolled her under him and looked down at her. Maxie Mine blinked curiously up at him, a smile playing coyly on the corners of her lips.

"Spin, what's going on with you?" Maxie laughed and Spinelli rolled his eyes. Couldn't a guy make a girl squeak without her laughing at him?

Spinelli lowered his lips to the ivory column of her throat and began to place soft kisses up it, his tongue darting out and warm breath sticking to her skin. Spinelli inhaled her scent and it made him lightheaded. He began to kiss her pulse, reveling in the feel of the beat against his lips and smiled secretly when she titled her head to give him access.

Taking her earlobe in his teeth he bit down gently and felt Maxie shift her hips against him. Spinelli wondered about the stretching properties of denim as she wiggled again. His tongue cleverly traced the shell of her ear and he began kissing back down to her jaw.

Maxie's hands began to travel up Spinelli's back and he grabbed them, pining them above the blond hair he so coveted. She looked confused at him and Spinelli shook his head, hoping he had not taken it too far.

"Not until I say so, Maxie Mine," he whispered against her beautifully pink lips.

"I'll be good," Maxie promised innocently.

"Somehow The Jackal has a hard time picturing that," he said.

Spinelli's hand traveled under her t-shirt. The skin of her belly was soft and tempting, and he made a circle around her bellybutton with his thumb. His fingers began to crawl up her delicate ribcage and he sought her eyes with his, silently asking her if this was okay. She nodded a little, and her teeth sunk down deliciously into her bottom lip as his index finger traced the curve of her right breast. Her breathing hitched and stuttered, and then he gently plucked on her nipple which was insistently poking through her bra against his palm. She moaned, all breathy and soft and Spinelli's groin tightened painfully at the sound. He repeated his actions on her other breast, her noises getting louder as he kissed her neck.

Maxie skirt has ridden up her thighs as she had opened them to make room for Spinelli on top of her. His slightly calloused fingers sneaked slowly up the silky skin, and Maxie's hips bucked of their own accord. The movement brought Spinelli's hand hard against the material of her panties and that's when he heard it.

Maxie Jones squeaked.

Then when he leaned down to kiss her again he heard a squeak of a different nature. Whipping his head around he saw Stone Cold covering his eyes with his hand.

"God, you two! Not on my couch! I have to sit there!" Spinelli dropped his head and began laughing against Maxie's neck. Maxie too was laughing, as musical as church bells. Jason turned and left muttering about buying a new couch and Spinelli helped Maxie up, the moment still beautiful but lost on the wind.


End file.
